The Do-Over
by Ashtray11
Summary: The Battle of New York has some changes, and things are looking bleak for the demigods, what happens when Chaos steps in and throws a wrench into everything. The story has changed, the stakes are higher, and anything can happen now that Percy has a chance for a Do-Over.
1. The failed battle

**A/N: I don't own shit so, if I were RR this would be much longer and probably completely planned out already.**

This has been the worst lead up week to a birthday EVER… it all started with a nice vacation being ruined by my call to duty in the Titan War. The directly lead to the death of one of the best demigods I had ever met, Charles Beckendorf. One thing led to another and I had to take a dip in the River Styx. My advice on not drowning in the River Styx is simple…. DON'T, it really is as simple as that. We have spent the last 3 days under siege attempting to defend Olympus from an army of monsters and demigods led by the titans. It hasn't been easy, and we have lost so many demigods, most of the camp in fact.

There are so few of us left and as the pseudo leader each and every death has been on my shoulders. I know it has weighed heavily on Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis' Hunt because she has lost most of her hunters as well. There were eight demigods left and it pained me so much. It was Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Will, Connor, Travis, Phoebe, and I.

"The Titan army is approaching, this will be our final attempt at defending Olympias. We can bottleneck them with the elevator on top of Olympias." I addressed the other seven.

"Percy we won't have time to load everyone onto the elevator, I'll hold them off" Thalia said

"Are you sure Thalia?"

"I've never been more sure about anything." She responded with determination.

Thalia ran out of the Empire State Building, shield and spear at the ready. She assumed a defensive stance and we loaded into the elevator and Thalia looked back and I saw fear in her eyes, she turned around and shouted "FOR OLYMPIUS!" pointed her spear in the air to summon lightning, and blasted the entire left flank of the titan army with her lightning but she exerted too much power and was also toasted by her own lightning, as the elevator door closed so we could see no more, Thalia turned to ash and was blown away in the wind.

Thalia died…. She has been one of my best friends since she came out of her tree. She's the second friend to have used to much power, my thoughts going back to how Grover died

 _-Flashback-_

"Hyperion," Annabeth said in awe. "The lord of light. Titan of the east."

"Bad?" I guessed.

"Next to Atlas, he's the greatest Titan warrior. In the old days, four Titans controlled the four corners of the world. Hyperion was the east—the most powerful. He was the father of Helios, the first sun god."

"I'll keep him busy," I promised.

"Percy you can't—"

"just keep our forces together."

We'd set up at the reservoir for good reason. I concentrated on the water and felt it's power surging through me.

I advanced toward Hyperion, running over the top of the water. _Yeah, buddy. Two can play that game._

Twenty feet away, Hyperion raised his sword. His eyes were just like I'd seen in my dreams—as gold as Kronos's but brighter, like miniature suns.

"The sea god's brat," he mused. "You're the one who trapped Atlas beneath the sky again?"

"It wasn't hard," I said, "You Titans are about as bright as my gym socks."

Hyperion snarled. "You want bright?"

His body ignited into a column of light and heat. I looked away but was still blinded.

Instinctively I raised Riptide – Just in time. Hyperion's blade slammed against mine. The shock wave sent a ten-foot ring of water across the lake.

My eyes still burned. I had to shut off his light.

I concentrated on the tidal wave and forced it to reverse. Just before impact, I jumped upward on a jet of water.

"AHHHHH!" The waves smashed into Hyperion and he went under, his light extinguished.

I landed on the lakes surface just as Hyperion struggled to his feet. His golden armor was dripping wet. His eyes no longer blazed, but they still looked murderous.

"You will burn, Jackson!" he roared.

Our swords met again, and the air charged with ozone. The battle still raged around us. On the right flank, Annabeth was leading an assault with her siblings. On the left flank, Grover and his nature spirits were regrouping, entangling the enemies with bushes and weeds.

"Enough games," Hyperion told me. "We fight on land."

I was about to make some clever comment, like "no," when the Titan yelled. A wall of force slammed me through the air- just like the trick Kronos had pulled on the bridge. I sailed backward about three hundred yards and smashed into the ground. If it hadn't been for my new invulnerability, I would've broken every bone in my body.

I got to my feet, groaning "I really _hate_ it when you Titans do that." -246

Hyperion closed on me with blinding speed.

I concentrated on the water, drawing strength from it.

Hyperion attacked. He was powerful and fast, but he couldn't seem to land a blow. The ground around his feet kept erupting in flames, but I kept dousing them quickly.

"Stop it!" the Titan roared. "Stop that wind!"

I wasn't sure what he meant. I was to busy fighting. Hyperion stumbled like he was being pushed away. Water sprayed his face, stinging his eyes. The wind picked up, and Hyperion staggered back.

"Percy!" Grover called, "how are you doing that?

 _'_ _Doing what_ ' I thought.

I looked down and realized I was standing in my own personal hurricane. Clouds of water vapor swirled around me, winds so powerful they buffeted Hyperion and flattened the grass in a twenty-yard radius. Enemy warriors threw javelins at me, but the storm knocked them aside.

"sweet," I muttered. "but a little more!"

Lightning flickered around me. The clouds darkened, and the rain swirled faster. I closed in on Hyperion and blew him off his feet.

"Percy!" Grover called again. "Bring him over here!"

I slashed and jabbed, letting my reflexes take over. Hyperion could barely defend himself. His eyes kept trying to ignite, but the hurricane quenched his flames I couldn't keep up a storm like this forever, though. I could feel my powers weakening. With one last effort, I propelled Hyperion across the field, straight to where Grover was waiting.

"I will not be toyed with!" Hyperion bellowed.

He managed to get to his feet again, but Grover put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play. Linus joined him. Around the grove, every saytr took up the song an eerie melody, like a creek flowing over stones. The ground erupted at Hyperion's feet. Gnarled roots wrapped around his legs.

"What's this?" He protested. He tried to shake off the roots, but he was still weak. The roots thickened until he looked like he was wearing wooden boots.

"Stop this!" he shouted. "Your woodland magic is no match for a Titan!"

But the more he struggled, the faster the roots grew. They curled about his body, thickening and hardening into bark. His golden armor melted into the wood, becoming part of a large trunk.

The music continued. Hyperion's forces backed up in astonishment as their leader was absorbed. He stretched out his arms and they became branches, from which smaller branches shot out and grew leaves. The tree grew taller and thicker, until only the Titan's face was visible in the middle of the trunk.

"You cannot imprison me!" he bellowed. "I am Hyperion! I am—"

The bark closed over his face.

I looked over at Grover expecting him to say something clever, he was always good with his one-liners. Grover was deathly pale, his eyes rolled up and he started to faint. I ran to him and caught him before he landed.

"G-man, you good? Grover! Stay with me buddy, Grover!" Grover's body started to glow slightly, and his body started to fade. "G-man wake up, we need you. Please man, you were my first friend wake up man."

He opened his eyes weakly and said, "carry on the wilds my friend." He closed his eyes and his body faded completely, leaving a juniper sapling in his body's place.

 _-End Flashback-_

With the few of us left we decided to bottleneck Kronos and his army in the elevator because of how few they could bring up on a given trip. Will and Phoebe stayed back to use their bows while Annabeth, Nico, Connor, Travis, Clarisse and I would hold the line.

The first wave of enemies, primarily telekhines and cyclopes came quickly after us. I jumped around striking enemies left and right. We had no reprieve as the next wave was up by the time we finished off the first wave. The second wave was all cyclopes and we had a harder time. By the time we finished off the second wave the third and fourth were out of the elevator. Travis and Connor were the first to fall. Connor was tackled by an empousa she bit into his neck and Travis yelled in despair, while Travis was distracted he was knocked off the walkway by a cyclops' club.

Clarisse and Nico got separated from the rest of us in the now horde of enemies now on Olympus. They fought back to back until Nico had a spear ran through his side as Nico fell Clarisse was stabbed from behind leaving just four of us who were now pushed back to the doors of the throne room.

Kronos halted his army and walked to face us four. "You demigods have fought valiantly but now you will surrender, or you will die. This is your last chance"

"Sorry gramps but your offer sucks as much as your rule did so that's not happening"

Phoebe and Will ran out of arrows and pulled out their daggers to fight close quarters. Kronos came forward alone to face the four of us, monsters pushing into the throne room surrounding us so that it would be use four against Kronos.

Kronos used his power over time and rushed Will cutting left shoulder to right hip, Will shouted in agony as his soul was reaped by Kronos' cursed blade Phoebe was his next target, Annabeth and I tried to keep his attention but he ignored our strikes as they bounced off his cursed skin she managed to dodge one strike and blocked another before she fell victim to his blade as well, Kronos sliced his blade on the inside of Phoebe's thigh, slicing the artery, as she fell to the ground in pain he impaled her back with the tip of his scythe. He used all of his time powers on me, freezing me in place as he advanced on Annabeth.

He started swinging his scythe around to confuse Annabeth about his attack intentions.

"Luke please, I know you're in there. Listen to me you can still fix this Luke, please." Annabeth pleaded as Kronos advanced on her.

"Luke is dead, he gave himself to me!" Kronos growled. He finally swung at Annabeth she saw this coming and dodged to the side, but Kronos expected this and rammed the butt of his scythe into her face breaking her nose.

"Luke, we were supposed to be a family… you promised" Annabeth whimpered slowly standing.

Kronos stopped moving and it seemed like there was some conflict within him his eyes flickered between blue and gold. After about a minute he spoke again.

"That promise died with Luke." With those words Kronos slashed wildly, and I screamed out in surprise and despair as Annabeth's head rolled as her body fell.

I was the last one, none of my friends were alive anymore. He killed Annabeth, she had been by my side since I entered the world of Mythology. She had been my closest companion, she was my link to the mortal world... and she was gone. I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't protect them. It was my fault, Olympus would fall, and it was my fault. Thousands of years of Western Civilization would end because I wasn't strong enough to handle The Great Prophecy. Kronos would win, and I was to blame.

I charged Kronos realizing that I was finally not frozen by him. I swung Anaklusmos in an upward arc at Kronos to try and catch him off guard. My blade glanced off his back thanks to his curse. He turned and swung viciously at me, but I rolled out of the way. I got up quickly, but it wasn't enough Kronos was already swinging again. The blade of the scythe caught me behind the knee, Kronos pulled causing me to fall on my back. The pain I felt from being hit by Kronos' blade rivaled that of the river Styx.

"It s futile Jackson, I will destroy you and the gods, let me kill you and it will be over quickly."

"not gonna happen gramps, as long as I draw breath I will oppose you." I snarled trying to hide the fear I felt at my pending mortality.

Kronos growled and swung his scythe again, I spin to avoid his strike, but he expected this and I received the butt end of the scythe to the face, I was knocked down, face first. Kronos swung his scythe up and brought it down on my back, right on my Achilles Heel.

Pain. Unimaginable pain was all I felt. Nothing mattered except that pain. It felt like an eternity, but the pain faded. I expected to find myself in the DOA Recording Studio to speak with Charon however I found myself on an endless plain of nothing. Confusion was one word to describe what I felt upon finding myself there.

A strange man appeared in front of me, he had void black hair and his eyes looked like galaxies. "I understand you are confused about not being in the underworld, but I needed to speak with you, I am Chaos the Creator of the Universe and I have a proposition for you."

 _'_ _this is a joke right, am I getting pranked right now?'_

"I assure you Mr. Jackson that this is no joke" Chaos said with an amused smile on his lips.

"I'm not sure what I can offer you in terms of service, but I would be a fool to not listen to you, Lord Chaos"

"Well as we are speaking now time has been frozen as your soul departs from your body. I didn't want things to go this way however the gods didn't listen to the signs, they didn't care as they should have. I never set the ancient laws, Zeus did so that Hera would stop killing his kids in spite. You were supposed to defeat Kronos however, things went wrong, so I am offering you a chance to fix things, I can send you back to when your adventure first started. You will remember this timeline and you can change things just know, the more you change, the less accurate this timeline becomes."

"Not to sound ungrateful Lord Chaos but why are you offering this?" I ask in confusion, this definitely is too good to be true.

"I am afraid there will be drawbacks as well. There will be more demigod children who you will feel responsible for and which will affect you greatly thanks to your fatal flaw. There is also a new challenge that will await you following your adventures, which weren't supposed to end until you were off to college, but I have disclosed to much on that subject by bringing it up. Also, there will be a change to the prophecy, instead of age 16 the age you need to reach will be 18, naturally this will make things tougher but give you a longer period of time to prepare, use it well."

"This is very generous of you Lord Chaos, I won't let you down."

"One final piece of advice Jackson, just because the fates decree something doesn't mean it has to happen." He said with a devious smile.

Before I could respond he snapped his fingers and everything went black.

"Hey Percy, we're at the museum, wake your sorry but up."

"what… who?" I say wearily opening my eyes and seeing I was on a bus.

"Dude what is up with you, you're acting weird right now" I looked at the source of the voice and my eyes widen in shock.

"G-Grover?"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little preview, I have some plans but not enough, so review and leave some suggestions and I will hopefully try and incorporate them into my plans.**


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N: I don't own anything except the ideas and some other things that will come up, namely, OC's**

"Hey Percy, we're at the museum, wake your sorry but up."

"what… who?" I say wearily opening my eyes and seeing I was on a bus.

"Dude what is up with you, you're acting weird right now" I looked at the source of the voice and my eyes widen in shock.

"G-Grover?"

"Man, who did you think it was? Opera?" he teased.

 _'_ _This is certainly different'_ "Yeah sorry man, I just had a really strange dream is all."

"Well you best be bringing you're A-game cause Mrs. Dodds has had it out for you all term."

"Please don't remind me, my hands still hurt from erasing all those text books."

I finally decided to take in my surroundings and noticed another change, the sky was clear. _'does this mean Luke hasn't stolen The Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness?'_

As we get off the bus I notice Nancy sneering at Grover and I, clearly annoyed that we weren't paying attention to her antics. Naturally I tripped down the bus steps thanks to not being used to the size of my body _'well this will be annoying'_

We followed "Mr. Brunner" (who I now knew was Chiron) into the museum. I truly had a new appreciation for everything within the museum, maybe Annabeth rubbed off on me or maybe I just appreciated the simplicity of life as a 12-year-old.

While I enjoyed being younger I had my mind wrapped around why the sky was clear and how the age of prophecy was 18 instead of 16, that was a large part, so I figured I had time before I had to find Zeus' master bolt.

"Mr. Jackson, perhaps you can tell us what this picture represents?" "Mr. Brunner" asked.

I snapped from my thought and looked at the picture _'it's the same one he asked about last time.'_ "Well, the picture depicts Kronos, the King of the Titans, devouring his children. This lead to his wife hiding Baby Zeus and feeding Kronos a rock. Zeus bid his time and tricked Kronos into puking his kids up, the kids, who were gods, fought the titans and won. This brought the end of the so-called Golden Age."

"When are we ever going to need this information in the real world." Sneered Nancy to her friends.

"Excellent question Ms. Bobfisk, perhaps Percy has the answer, hmmm?" At this Nancy blushed a severe shade of red.

"Well, many myths serve as life lessons where wisdom can be gained. An example would be uh, Narcisse and how his self-centeredness led to his destruction and serves as a lesson to be humble." I said racking my brain trying to remember what Annabeth had told me about the ancient myths whenever we had nothing to talk about during our many adventures.

"Well done Percy, full credit. With that let us head to lunch out in front of the museum."

As we walked out Grover said to me "Damn Percy, didn't think you had that in you." While he gave me a slap on the back.

"yeah well, Brunner has faith in me, so I figured that the least I could do is actually try and know what his material is"

Once we got to the steps of the museum everyone started either dicking around of trying to steal stuff 'cough Nancy cough'. Grover and I sat in our own little corner eating our meals, Nancy must have had enough from rippin of sweet old ladies who didn't even see it comin' because she came up to Grover and me.

Nancy dumped her half-eaten lunch on Grover's lap. I saw red and suddenly thunder-clouds rumbled over the city, appearing out of nowhere. I decided things had to be the same here so I had the water from the fountain grab her and pull her into the fountain.

 _'_ _here goes nothing'_ Mrs. Dodds appeared quick as a bat as everyone was talking about how it seemed the fountain had grabbed Nancy. After checking to make sure that Nancy was ok Mrs. Dodds turned to me and said "Now honey"

"yeah yeah yeah, textbooks for a month, whatever" I was far more relaxed this time around, I knew what would happen and I trusted my skills once Chiron and Grover appeared to save me.

"No, I did it, I pushed her!" Grover practically shouted, trying to protect me from the Fury.

"I don't think so, honey, follow me"

"No worries G-man, I got this." I give him my mischievous smirk.

As I walked into the museum I looked back and saw Grover beeline for Chiron to inform him. As I looked back at Mrs. Dodds she was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for me her face screaming 'hurry up so I can kill you already!'

While I was confident in my abilities, I was less confident in my body, when Chaos interfered I was a very fit 16-year-old who had spent the last 4 years training to become a hero, now remembering what I was like before my mythological life I remember eating lots of junk and never working on my physic. Laugh all you want at me worrying about my physic but I kind of relied on speed in battle and I am far slower than I was before.

Once we got to a secluded section of the museum she turned to me and said "That was some show kid, it's a shame I have to kill you now, sins of the father and whatnot."

"I'm sorry but what the hell are you even talking about lady?!" I said feigning ignorance.

"It's far to late to learn about that, honey!" With this she changed into her true form and flew towards me. I dove to the side to avoid her talons.

"What ho Percy" shouted Chiron.

I looked up and saw Anaklusmos flying through the air and I reached up to grab it. Once the sword was in my hand I twirled it on my hand waiting for the fury to make a move towards me. The Fury got tired of waiting after a few seconds and rushed me. I swung the sword and separated her head from her body as I ducked under her talons. I looked back and once again Grover and Chiron were gone. Anaklusmos was a pen again and I walked out of the museum.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt!" sneered Nancy, wearing a new shirt from the gift shop that said "I 3 NY"

"I'm really not in the mood Nancy so why don't you take a long walk off of a short pier." I said back evenly, very glad I had years beyond my looks to work on controlling my anger and realizing there was a larger picture than petty squabbles with 12-year-old girls.

"You're gonna pay for that one Jackson." she said, face as red as her hair.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. Nancy and her gang walked away annoyed.

"Grover, we need to talk when we get back to Yancy." I say, formulating a plan to get him to admit about the Mythological world.

"uhh, ok Percy." He said with some confusion.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson I sure hope you plan on giving me my pen back, I am rather fond of it. I also suggest bringing your own writing utensils in the future."

"Of course, Mr. Brunner, thank you for letting me borrow your pen" giving him a quick wink as I called Anaklusmos a mere pen.

He hide his surprise well by not showing it on his face, but his eyes showed he was surprised. I did know him for four years after all.

The ride back to Yancy was uneventful and I was glad I had an ipod with me. The only problem was that I didn't have any good songs now that I didn't have Thalia to recommend some good songs. I decided that once I got home I would definitely add some music before mom and I went to the beach, I was really hoping that would be one of the things to stay the same.

That night Grover and I were in our dorm, so I decided to push a little about the 'Mrs. Dodds' incident.

"So, Grover, what's up with demon teachers that no one seems to remember?"

"W-what are you talking about Percy?" he lied, eyes frantic.

"Well there was this awful teacher who had it out for me at the beginning of the field trip today, but after I vaporized her with Mr. Brunner's magical pen suddenly we had a complete 180 flip of a teacher that I had no memory of."

"Are you alright Percy, that sounds like a pretty vivid delusion, do you need to see the nurse?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"no, I know what I saw and there isn't any convincing me I didn't see a fury." I knew it would e trouble saying the name, but I needed him to know I wasn't messing around, plus I technically didn't know names had power yet so there's that as well.

Grover sat there trying to decide what to do next, I figured he would go and talk to Chiron but instead he said "There are a lot of things I can't explain to you until this school year is over so please just drop this, don't think about whatever you saw in the museum and don't say that name again, names have power."

"Very well Grover but the explanation better be good." With that he walked out of the room, I presumed to Chiron to report on our conversation.

My curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed my Latin book to use as an excuse to be near Chiron and Grover when they started talking. I made my way to his room and I heard Grover speak first.

"He knows too much already, he knows of the Kindly One and I think he knows more than he let's on, he just accepted my request to wait until summer, that's not like Percy at all."

"now that you mention it, he was acting different today, more mature. His response today at the museum was definitely more intelligent than his usual responses. We will have to keep a very close eye on him until he can make it to camp."

"Sir, I'm not 100% sure we should wait until summer, his aura is very powerful and now that he knows, and our friend downstairs knows, I think it would be best to get him to camp ASAP."

"Very well Grover, I will speak with his mother and see if she will put in a release for him, he can continue his education as a full-time member of camp, assuming Sally agrees."

I heard Grover walking out of Chiron's room and I hid in the class next door because the door was unlocked, after waiting another five minutes I walked back to our dorm. Grover was already but thankfully he didn't question why I had been out

-Line break-

A few days later I was in English not paying much attention, I blame it on the fact that today is Monday, when the headmaster walked in and asked me to his office. Thankfully I knew this was about Chiron contacting my mom, but it didn't help with my nerves or the other kids "oohing" and assuming I was in trouble, cracking jokes and the like.

Once we got to his office he told me that my mom was going to call, and I needed to speak with her. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, I suppose my ADHD didn't help any here. Finally, the phone rang, and I quickly picked it up and waited for my mom to speak first.

"Honey, I'm sorry to surprise you like this but it's urgent."

"No worries mom, I'm always glad to talk to you."

"I'm glad to hear that honey, some boys think they are too old to talk with their parents, but that's beside the point. There is a place your father wanted you to go because of certain events that would affect you. Sadly, I wouldn't be able to see you much if you were too, it's a kind of summer camp but they offer year-round options. He said everything would be arranged for you to go whenever you were ready. So, I will be picking you up on Friday."

"Umm, this seems kinda sudden mom, but I don't see any issue, so I'll see you Friday."

"ok honey, I'll see you soon, love you."

"Love you too mom." With that I hung up and the headmaster told me everything was worked out, so I could finish the year at the camp so, I went on my merry way to class.

That night I told Grover about how my mom was picking me up to take me to a year-round camp, he seemed surprised I was leaving Friday but I figured my mom and Chiron had worked something out so I wasn't too worried.

The rest of the week passed at a snail's pace, but Friday finally came. At 6 I took all my stuff down to the front of the dorms and waited for my mom to show up to take me to camp so I could reacquaint myself with my old friends.

After about 30 minutes of waiting mom showed up in Gabe's yellow Camaro. I was furious because I had forgotten Gabe existed. I knew he would get taken care of, but I still wasn't the most patient person. I remembered how awful he was to my mom, how he had hit her and me wondering if he had before in my previous life so to speak, and I wanted him to pay.

My mom got out of the car and I hugged her tightly as she came to help me load my stuff into the car. "Oh honey, I've missed you so much, and you've grown since Christmas!"

"Gods, I've missed you as well mom." I say, slipping slightly. Naturally my mom notices but doesn't say anything.

"You have to tell me about everything that has happened since Christmas, but I figured we could do it at the cabin. I arranged for the camp to take you in Sunday night, so we have about 2 days to catch up. We just have to stop by the apartment quick, so you can grab some extra cloths and I can get Gabe enough stuff to survive a weekend." Naturally I scowled at the mention of Gabe but accepted it.

As mom started driving us back to the apartment I attacked the 'free samples' she had from work. _'gods I've missed this candy since she stopped working there.'_

"So, honey, how was school up until this point at Yancy?"

"Well, seeing as I wasn't technically kicked out I'd say it's gone pretty well." I chuckled a bit at this.

"Very true" my mom chortled at this as well.

I was determined to spend as little time as possible at the apartment, so I decided to just throw some cloths into my suitcase. As I left my room I had the misfortune of running into Gabe. "What the hell are you doing here shit-eater?"

"Relax, I'll be gone before you know it, ass-hat" I snarled back.

"I wouldn't get so wise with me, I've kept tabs on your grades. Not very impressive brainiac."

I ignored him and went to wait by the door for my mom to get done babysitting Gabe.

Gabe followed us out to the car to make sure it was in as good of condition as he left it before my mom took it.

"Not one scratch braniac" he said to me as if I had any control over that. As he turned away I figured I could afford to do what I did last time and did Grover's ward off evil gesture and once again I had the pleasure of seeing Gabe get knocked to his ass. I turned around and got into the car before Gabe could even register what had happened, and with that mom and I were on our way to the beach.

We got in rather late but that didn't stop us from cleaning the moment we got in. I slept well, and nothing really happened.

Saturday was filled with quality time with my mom and I enjoyed every second of it. It may have been too cold to swim still but mom and I still had ways to entertain ourselves, she still hasn't asked about school, yet which surprises me, but I'm not going to argue because she'd probably send me to camp sooner if she knew everything.

That night we were roasting hotdogs and marshmallows for supper when she finally asked the dreaded question. "So, what happened at school this term?"

 _'_ _How much should I tell her?'_ "Well everything was same-old, same-old up until we had a fieldtrip to the museum for our Latin class. When we were there something strange happened and I'm not sure how to describe it without you thinking I'm crazy… I was attacked by some creature and one of my teachers gave me a weapon to fight the creature off with."

"I feared this would happen sooner than later, I was always too selfish, and I tried keeping you close for too long. That creature has some relation to your father's family. This camp is a place for the children of his family, and it is time for you to go tomo—" suddenly there was a loud knocking at the cabin door.

My mom went and opened the door to find Grover there. He seemed to be slightly panicked and I feared for what was to come because I was unsure.

"Sally I'm really sorry to do this but Percy needs to get to camp ASAP, our friend downstairs isn't happy, and his friends are closing in."

"Very well, Percy grab your things, I'm taking you and Grover to camp." I didn't hesitate and grabbed my stuff. Once we got into the car mom drove quickly through the cloudy night. Everything seemed to be going similar to what happened last time, but as luck would have it, we couldn't avoid the minotaur.

Mom swerved hard to avoid him but ended up in the ditch. Thankfully nothing serious happened to the car. I saw Thalia's pine tree at the top of the hill and knew we stood a chance. All three of us were able to get out of the car without trouble and started up the hill. The minotaur must have gotten our scent quicker because he charged us instead of the car, like last time.

Grover and I were on either side of my mom and we were prepared to jump out of the way, but he seemed faster than I remembered, and I jumped a little late, mom also jumped to my side but didn't get far enough away as the minotaur's hoof slammed into my mother's ankle. I heard a distinct crack and assumed her ankle was broken.

I was furious when this happened and suddenly rain started to fall. I felt that familiar increase in energy. "Hey ground beef, your momma's so fat that when she went to the beach all the whales started singing "We Are Family." I knew this would certainly get his attention and I backed up to get away from Grover and my mom to keep them out of the way, hoping Grover could help my mom.

The minotaur roared and charged me with blinding speed, but I timed it correctly this time and jumped straight up and used his head as a springboard. I grabbed his horns for dear life and did everything in my power to hold on and break one of his horns off. Finally, I heard a snap and soon felt myself flying off of the minotaur. He charged again, and I dodged to the side and buried his horn right under his ribcage… again.

I walked over to Grover and my mom slightly dazed but otherwise fine.

"G-man I don't mean to be rude but, what exactly are you doing here… and what happened to your legs?!" I acted surprised at seeing his real legs for the first time, naturally.

"You seem to be good with the myths, figure it out. Let's get your mother to the tree and I'll go get some help for her, her ankle is definitely broken."

After about a minute Grover came back with Chiron, and Lee Fletcher. Chiron and Annabeth came up to me with Grover while Lee took a look at my mother's ankle.

"Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions Percy but please let us tell you in time, we have more pressing matters to attend to, your mother for example." Chiron stated.

"umm, alright…." I say with uncertainty trying to make it look like I wanted to ask some questions.

"She's got a broken lateral malleolus, shouldn't be too hard to fix but I think we should get her some crutches as well just in case. I'll be done here in a second." Lee said. His hand emitted a bright golden light as he was touching my mother's broken ankle. As quick as the light appeared it was gone, and I realized he used his father's gift with medicine to heal her broken bone, but I had to keep up my ignorant act.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Lee here just helped your mother by healing her broken bone, nothing more Percy." Chiron replied calmly. I gave him a slightly skeptical look but eventually just shrugged my shoulders, accepting his answer.

"I should probably properly introduce myself, I am Chiron, trainer of heroes and I would like to welcome you to Camp Half-Blood.

 **A/N: As I said last chapter recommendations via review will help seeing as I still don't have a complete plan and I am wanting this to be a nice long fic.**


	3. Welcome to Camp

"What the hell was that?!"

"Lee here just helped your mother by healing her broken bone, nothing more Percy." Chiron replied calmly. I gave him a slightly skeptical look but eventually just shrugged my shoulders, accepting his answer.

"I should probably properly introduce myself, I am Chiron, trainer of heroes and I would like to welcome you to Camp Half-Blood."

"… ummm half what?"

"Come now Percy we will discuss this in the morning, Lee here will take you to cabin 11, and Grover will you please help Sally to the Big House?"

Lee was pretty quiet while he brought Percy to the Hermes cabin. Thanks to the late hour no one was up so Lee had to wake up the head Counselor of the Hermes cabin.

"hmm… five more minutes…" and with that Luke just rolled back over and fell back asleep. Lee was about to push him out of his bed when Percy had a brilliant idea

"Lee, why don't you just let him sleep, I'll take that spot of ground over there and I'll explain my story in the morning" Lee thought for a moment and merely shrugged, deciding he should go to sleep as well.

I set my minotaur horn down and decided to lay down, I just needed to think for a bit and there wouldn't be much time for that tomorrow. I need to hide my parentage so what better way than play some pranks right now and surprise the Hermes kids, thankfully I knew where Connor and Travis hid some of their supplies. ' _I swear those two hide prank supplies like a squirrel before winter.'_

With this in mind I snuck into the forest to find a Stoll Stash they showed me before the Sea of Monsters debacle. After looking through the stash I decided to go with the shaving cream and feather. With the supplies now in tow I went back to the Hermes cabin and started my reign of terror. After pranking about half of the cabin at random time finally caught up with me and my final act was to give the Stoll brothers their prank materials back.

When morning came I was completely surrounded by the contents of the cabin because it was early summer some kids were out of school already but not all, and yet it seemed as crowded as it had during the busiest part of any time I remembered _'This must be what Chaos was talking about.'_

"So… who are you?" Luke asked me.

"Well if you hadn't fallen asleep last night after Lee woke you up, you would know this already" I say with my trademark grin. Some laughed at his reaction, which consisted of mumbling, finally he completed a coherent thought "oh, umm, my apologies, well I assume he told you I am Luke the head counselor for Hermes cabin."

"Yeah he did, I'm Percy Jackson and I arrived late last night."

"It seems your arrival coincides with a prank by our very own Stoll's, yet they claim they have no idea what happened, you don't have any idea what happened do you?"

"No clue."

"Alright, determined or undetermined?"

"what does that mean?" at this everyone groaned, and I disliked myself for doing so, but appearances had to be met and I technically didn't know what was going on. Luke however was patient and asked a different question "Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Oh" I said feigning realization "I don't know who he is, but I know he's a guy."

"Well that's a start, as the god of travelers Hermes is more than helping those that haven't been claimed."

"If that's the case, then thank you for your hospitality. My mom brought me here and her leg bas broken by the minotaur chasing us. Do you know where she'll be?"

"Connor and Travis can take you to Chiron to figure that out and then we'll call it that for the shaving cream stunt you two pulled."

At first, they looked like they were about to argue but decided this was the best option for them. They didn't say anything and simply motioned for me to follow them to the big house.

"So, Percy you didn't happen to see any shaving cream when you showed up last night?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I might have missed it because I was rather tired."

"So, you're saying that there wasn't any shaving cream when you entered?" The other asked.

"I am neither confirming nor denying this because I'm not sure" with that I gave them a smirk. The smirk that united troublemakers and gave teachers a panic.

At this their eyes widened and they all but shouted "IT WAS YOU!"

"How could it have been me? The only item I had with me when I entered camp was a minotaur horn."

They were about to respond but we reached the big house and Chiron was waiting. "Ah, Connor, Travis thank you both for escorting young Perseus to the big house, that will be all."

"Chiron, where is my mom?"

"Ah yes, well because of the protections this camp has mortals aren't able to enter the camp. After she was healed Grover retrieved a set of crutches for her, she should be fine soon, but she said she would head back to the cabin you were staying at."

"Thank you, Chiron, but where do we go from here? This is a camp for children of the gods, but what are we supposed to do?"

"Well this camp is here so that you can learn to defend yourself from the monsters of legend, in hopes that you will be able to live a normal life once you are an adult, so you will need to train."

"Ok when do I start?"

If Chiron was surprised by my willingness to accept this information, he handled it well. With this development done, he decided to give me a tour of the camp. I was hit by a wave of nostalgia as he showed me all the locations, I spent four summers making memories at. Once the tour was complete, I saw the ever-familiar bounce of golden locks that was followed by an appraising look from her sharp grey eyes.

I threw caution to the wind remembering the scene from the past… future? Whatever his last life was. Here she was alive, and he wasn't going to allow that to change.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed as I ran towards her to hug her. This surprised her greatly, she sidestepped my charge and gave me a funny look.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" at this I cursed to myself ' _you idiot she doesn't remember you. This is uncharted territory it's a bad idea to disclose what happened.'_

"Crap, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." I said while sticking my hand out.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She responded while taking my handshake offer.

"Well Chiron said this camp was for training and I don't have a weapon, do you think you could help me out?"

"Yeah the weapon shed is over here and If you ever go on a quest and get weapons or Drachmae you can talk to the Hephaestus kids to get new equipment, not that quests are often given" she muttered that last part obviously bitter.

"Thank you, Annabeth, I suppose I should find Luke and let him know I'm settled in, it was nice meeting you."

"You as well Percy." With that she walked back to the Athena cabin. On my way back to the Hermes cabin I heard someone shout "Hey Loser!" ' _Fuck me! I was hoping Clarrisse wouldn't be here just yet!'_

"What are you, deaf, I was talking to you runt!" Clarrisse said while she and two siblings surrounded me.

"After hearing you speak, I sure wish I was." At this she roared like a boar.

"You're gonna wish you never opened your mouth runt!" and with that she runs towards him fists up, so I kept my sword on my hip. As she swung her fists I dodged to the right then placed a kick on her back, surprising her and sending her another ten feet farther than she planned to end up, but staying on her feet.

With this her two siblings charged at the same time so I backed up attempting to keep them all in front of me. The one on the right stepped up first taking an over-arching strike which I blocked using both arms, I then countered and swept his feet out from under him and knock him out with a strong punch. The other sibling kicked me in the ribs while I was distracted and I took a few steps back to regain my composure. Clarrisse and her sister then charged at the same time. I deflected Claarrisse's blow and shoved her into her half-sister. They tumbled in a pile of limbs and with this I spoke "Well, this has been educational but I've got places to be so… see ya!"

I found Luke at the Hermes cabin "ah Percy, how was your tour?"

"It was rather educational and I gotta say, I'm really excited about this stuff!"

"We'll have to test your proficiency with different skills and maybe we'll find out just who your godly father is, but first, lunch. Hermes cabin line up." Lunch wasn't much to write home about, aside from the glares I received from the Ares cabin.

At the end Mr. D stood up and said "Last night we got a new camper, yadda yadda yadda, welcome Peter Johnson to Camp Half-Blood." I rolled my eyes at his antics, with them not affecting me much because I already knew it was his schpeel.

When I woke up on Sunday I was ready for training, I needed to get back in shape, even with all my training in my last life it wasn't enough to defeat Kronos. Chaos said I would have more time, but that also gave Kronos more time (heh, that's a funny thought) I would need every second I could get.

To start the day Luke took the Hermes kids to the arena for sword practice. Just like last time I was paired up with Luke and he was as merciless as I remember. Naturally I did better than I remember but the unfamiliar weapon as well as my smaller frame caused some issues. Luke then gave us a break before teaching us the disarming technique, I didn't want to show anything off so I didn't pour the water on my head, I figured if my father didn't claim me yet he didn't want me to use my powers just yet, which was fine by me.

"Well done Percy, with some training, you'll be crossing blades with me all the time." This was a big compliment seeing as he was considered the best swordsman in 300 years at camp. We then went to the archery range and I felt myself pale ' _this is going to be atrocious._ '

Turns out I'm REALLY good at predicting the future because, it was atrocious. I managed to hit the target once… and that was in the leg of the target.

"Percy my boy, it truly is impressive just how bad you are at archery. I don't think I've every met anyone worse than you" Luke said in between laughs while the rest of the cabin laughed.

"It's not my fault I such at archery." I pout. This caused another round of laughing. The afternoon was time to work on whatever we wanted so I decided to go swimming seeing as it's a great way to work all your muscles. Naturally I made the effort to stop my father's gift from effecting my speed. At 5 I got our of the water and grabbed my towel to dry off. It seemed that more campers had shown up and the camp definitely had more occupants.

I got to the Hermes cabin and changed out of the trunks I had packed for Montauk and mom left with Chiron. We went down to the dining pavilion and Chiron spoke before the meal "Welcome to another summer at Camp Half-Blood. With the summer program officially underway we will have capture the flag games every Friday. Teams will be picked by the selected cabins each week and with that I have no further announcements to make. Enjoy your food campers."

With his speech finished we all lined up to get our food then sacrifice a portion. "To Hermes for letting me stay in his cabin and to my dad." ' _I'm sure your listening and I understand your hesitance to claim me.'_

The week passed in a surprisingly quick fashion I woke up early and did 100 pushups and some running. I then had breakfast before joining Hermes cabin for sword practice and archery which total shocker didn't improve at all. It even got to the point where the Apollo kids had completely given up on me ever being able to shoot a bow. Next, I would have lunch before free time which was many different activities ranging from swordsmanship to climbing the lava wall.

After supper on Friday Chiron announced "Campers, it is time for Capture the Flag. The teams have been made, armor up blue team will be on the side of the creek that host's Zeus' fist while red team will take the other side of the creek. The creek will be the middle boundary, magic weapons are allowed but no maiming. I will be the battle field medic and referee."

Everyone cheered and went to their cabins to suit up. Sadly, I didn't have Anaklusmos yet ' _note to self, talk to Chiron about it.'_ Once everyone was ready, we followed Luke to the battlefield where we met the Athena cabin.

"Counselor please inform your campers of their duties, if everything goes according to plan and everyone does their part, this will be an easy victory." At this about ¼ of the team looked expectantly towards Luke for their assignments. In the end I got stuck with border-patrol ' _shocker'_ when I got to my spot at the border I started to take my armor off because it would just slow me down, besides a shield is more than enough for defense ' _plus the shield will help break Clarrisse's spear'_

A minute passed then I heard the horn that signified the start of the game. Nothing really happened for the first minute or two but I heard something behind me then I saw a ripple in the corner of my eye and that was all my reflexes needed to jump into action.

I swung my blade towards the ripple but as I paid more attention, I realized it was Annabeth taking her invisibility cap off and I halted my blade about a foot away from her.

"Gods Annabeth don't scare me like that! What are you even doing here?"

"I was just making sure you were doing what you are supposed to, you seem like a rather loose cannon" she snarked.

"Geez goldilocks if you wanted to do that you could have left the hat on observed me like that" I smirk knowing I've got her there.

"Actually, I was going to let you know about something related to the game but now I think I'll keep that information to myself." And with that she put her cap back on and disappeared.

"That was rather rude." I mutter to myself.

Another 10 minutes pass before I hear running come from the other side of the creek. I mentally prepared myself as Clarrisse and four of her siblings come right at me.

"There's the punk!" she shouts with a feral gleam in her eyes. I was quickly surrounded and Clarrisse struck first, attempting to skewer me with her spear but I knock it away with the swipe of a sword. Her siblings reacted quickly with the two behind me attempting to hamstring me. I jumped between Clarrisse and her sibling to my right to avoid, this surprised them both, so I swung my shield and drilled him in the elbow, causing him to drop his sword with a crack of a bone. Clarrisse drove her shield into my exposed back shoving me back a couple feet and ultimately giving me the room, I need to work with.

I ducked under a swing and respond by slamming the pommel of my sword into her gut, causing her to keel over. This left Clarrisse with two more goons who flanked her either side. Clarrisse led again by attempting to skewer me but I was ready. I caught her spear between my sword and shield and broke the tip off ' _again'_ after this she was understandably upset and charged me like a boar. I dodged and stuck my leg out tripping her and causing her to fall into the creek. This left me two opponents who suddenly looked much less sure of themselves.

The one on the right struck first which I easily blocked and the guy on my left struck as well but I blocked with my shield. The guy on my right recovered and struck again, this time I used Luke's trick to disarm him leaving me with one opponent but before I could Luke ran across the border with the banner, which made us the winners.

At the campfire following the game things were rather boisterous and the flames really showed it. "Hey Percy, I only saw some of your fight with those five Ares kids, but it was awesome, you didn't even get a scratch!"

"I'm sure I got a bruise though" I laugh trying to deflect the attention "you're the one who got the flag, master thief."

Annabeth was making the rounds talking with everyone that was on our team which both Luke and I noticed. "You know I may be the as you put it, 'master thief' but that wouldn't have mattered if it wasn't for Annabeth's fantastic plan." Luke said with mischief in his eyes. At this despite the darkness of night I could see a blush form.

All too soon we were back in our cabins all in different parts of the cycle of falling asleep. I was laying down, dealing with some internal conflict. ' _Chaos said just because the fates decree something doesn't mean it has to happen… does this mean I can save Luke from being the vessel for Kronos… maybe that's part of the reason that the prophecy age changed… Annabeth still has a crush on him, if I do save him then will that effect what could happen between Annabeth and I? I know we never actually had a relationship but I definitely like her, gods this is so confusing.'_ With my brain in such a state it's a miracle I managed to fall asleep but finally I drifted off ready for what the next day brought


	4. A Larger Generation

**A/N: so it is possible for me to update quicker than a couple months who knew? Apologies for my procrastination but hopefully I can be somewhat reliable from here on out.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

About a week after the first game of Capture the Flag I decided to speak to Chiron about getting Anaklusmos back.

"Hey, Chiron, do you have a moment?"

"Of course, my boy, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's just that none of these swords feel quite right and I then remembered your pen that you 'lent' me just felt right."

"Ah yes my boy, that would be Anaklusmos, also known as riptide. It was forged in the fires of Mount Etna and cooled in the river Lethe. I have had this weapon for many years, waiting for the right hero to give it to, perhaps you are that hero Percy, only time will tell. Let us see how this summer goes and we will go from there."

"Very well, thank you Chiron." Naturally this is a downer, not having Anaklusmos will be a real downer but I can still grow as a warrior. The inability to use my water powers is getting really annoying as well. I know it's important to keep my cover as an unclaimed demigod but damn it's frustrating. On my way back to the Hermes cabin I stumbled across Grover. "Hey G-man how have you been?"

"Percy! I've been great the counsel of the cloven was glad I brought you back safely. The only downside is that we aren't sure who your father is so they aren't quite ready to give me my searcher's license."

"Does this mean you'll be going to other schools like Yancy again? Does that mean you'll be here for the summer?"

"Actually with me bringing you back they figured I would do well searching both in schools and travelling looking around for demigods during the summer, I leave soon actually. I'm glad I saw you, so we could talk because it's been awhile man!"

"Yeah sorry about that" I say while rubbing the back of my neck "I've been busy working on this whole 'become a hero thing' it's a new, exciting world where I finally fit in… even if I end up fighting Ares kids every couple days."

"Dude, when I heard about that I was so worried about you, but when I heard how you kicked their asses. You made me so proud" he said while fake wiping a tear away.

"Calm down there mama-goat. If you need anything from camp or wanna just talk, send me an Iris Message, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Percy, I'll be sure to take you up on that. I'll see you around." With that Grover was off on another whirlwind adventure. The next month passed the same as always. Hermes cabin was currently 3-1 and was currently ranked 2nd out of the cabins, with only Athena cabin doing better with a record of 4-0.

About half-way through July Grover made his first appearance with a new camper who had a bow and quiver ' _A child of Apollo if I've ever seen one.'_

As Grover approached with the new camper I got a good look at him, he sure didn't look like Apollo, he had dark hair that was well past his shoulders, as though he hadn't had a haircut in years. His cloths were ragged, and he seemed to have bags under his eyes.

"Back up people, nothing to see here, move along, move along." ' _I wonder what his story is.'_

-2 weeks ago- Grover's POV

The forests in Minnesota are so beautiful! There are so many lakes where nature can flourish, if it weren't for those giant cities it would be the perfect state. I was on my way to Montana planning to search there, seeing as that's the farthest we ever found demigods but on my way I caught the scent of a demigod, and if I could smell them then that means the monsters could too.

I was near a lake when I heard the thwang of a bow and a splash as if it was shot into the water. A young boy was on the dock with a bow in hand and the arrow he just shot was in a fish that was now floating belly up. He must have heard me because he looked over at me with a wild look in his eyes and he quickly drew another arrow.

"Who are you" he asked.

"uh.. I'm Grover Underwood, who are you?"

"Until I know you aren't going to attack me, I'm not telling anything." He said narrowing his eyes.

"This is going to sound weird, but do you know about Greek mythology?" He seemed surprised by this line of questioning.

"Not much… why is that important?"

"What if I told you that Greek mythology was real and one of your parents was a Greek God or Goddess?"

"I would say that sounds ridiculous but seeing as I've seen things that shouldn't exist, I suppose I'd say it's plausible."

"Perhaps we can head back to your house and I'll explain some more."

"Well, I don't live here… I don't live anywhere actually… I just survive." Sounds like this will be a long explanation.

It took me about 30 minutes to fully explain everything to the boy, who seemed a little to accepting. "Will you tell me your name?"

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt, my name is August Nelson."

With that we started our trek to Long Island. August was very knowledgeable about the wildlife which was surprising. I was able to infer he was on his own for some time. One of the first nights when we camped, I noticed he had a few celestial bronze arrows and I became curious. "So how did you come across those bronze arrows?"

"He had been rather quiet thus far and surprised by the question. Well… truthfully a couple years ago I found a quiver full of them and a note that simply said '08' and I assumed that was for me because August is the eighth month of the year. So I grabbed them and added them to the ones I already had. They were the only ones that worked against monsters… they have saved my life on more occasions than I can count."

By this point I was almost certain he was a son of Apollo, but he had yet to be claimed, maybe Apollo was just waiting until camp… hopefully… The rest of the trip wasn't eventful at all. We finally reached camp and I wanted to get August to Chiron as soon as possible. "Back up people, nothing to see here, move along, move along."

We arrived at the Big House and Chiron greeted us "Ah hello Grover and…"

"August Nelson."

"Ah, August… Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Grover can give you a tour and show you where you will be staying until you are claimed. I look forward to seeing you at dinner."

-Percy POV-

When I saw Grover and the new camper walk out of the Big House I approached them and said "Hey G-man it's good to see you, how have you been this last month?"

"Oh you know, it was actually a lot of fun being in the wilderness for a month. Oh crap let me introduce you to each other. Percy August, August Percy."

"Nice to meet you" I say to him extending my hand.

"Thank you, have you been here long?"

"I've been here a bit over a month. Do you mind do you guys mind if I join you on the tour?"

"I'm fine with it if Grover is."

"Yeah it'll be a great chance to catch up."

It seemed that August's favorite part of the tour was the archery range ' _shocker'_ although he also seemed to really like the forest. I got a better look at August's bow and it looked more modern than the bows the Apollo kids used. It also seemed kind of small for him, as if he has had it for quite a few years.

With this development I whispered to Grover "should we take him to the weapon shed to get a new bow?"

"That's up to him." He responded "Yo, August, are you interested in getting a new bow?"

He took the bow off his back and looked down at it for a moment "Would I have to give up my current bow?"

"nah, most people here prefer the traditional bows, plus that bow looks like it was made for a seven year old. How old are you anyways?"

"huh, pretty accurate guess… as to my age, I guess that depends on the date." This seemed to be a strange question, but Grover just took it in stride.

"Today is… July 19th, 2011" August's eyes shot up as if he was surprised by the day.

"Then that would make me 11, and my birthday is… August 5th." It seemed that he wasn't too happy about his name being that of the month he was born in and I didn't blame him ' _that has to be some form of child abuse.'_

"Will you be heading back out soon Grover, or will you be here for a while?"

"That depends on what the Council of the Cloven decide. I'm hoping I can stay until next school year where I would then go to a school to look."

"Ok man, let me know how that goes, hopefully you can stay because once the school year starts I'm staying here year round I think."

With that August got a new bow and a new quiver of celestial bronze arrows and we were on our way to the Hermes cabin where I introduced him to everyone.

"Finally, this is Luke the head of Hermes Cabin."

"Percy, is there a reason I was the last person you introduced him to? Perhaps I'll have to push you a bit harder next time we are practicing swordplay."

"Of course, there is a reason. It was simply to save the best for last." I responded giving him my trademark grin.

"Oh the pain." Travis said.

"And we thought we were your favorite Percy boy." Finished Connor.

"Not this shit again!" shouted a Hermes kid somewhere between Luke and Travis in age.

Ashby set his old bow down in a spot right next to me before Luke shouted, "Hermes cabin, fall in!" Ashby lined up right behind me as we made our way to dinner. Once we got there Chiron made his announcement "First off, we would like to welcome August Nelson to camp, he was brought here by Grover and he is currently undetermined. Don't forget we have Capture the Flag in 2 days and the cabins that will act as captains are Hephaestus and Aphrodite, that will be all."

The next day came and the Hermes cabin was in the arena about to work on swordsmanship when I realized August didn't have a sword yet "Hey Luke, do you mind if I work with August after getting him one?"

"That will be fine Percy. Connor. Travis. The both of you will be against me." At this they both groaned knowing it would be a long session for them.

August and I went to the sheds to look for a sword "Swords just aren't my thing man. Whenever I'd have nerf fights with my friends, I'd always get my butt whooped."

"If that's the case we'll just go with a basic xiphos, it is a double edge sword and can range from 20-30 inches. This one seems to be 26 inches."

"Thanks Percy… do you think we could possibly go into the forest to do this, I don't want anyone to see just how bad I do."

"Come on man, it can't be that bad." At this he looked at the ground "look, if it goes as badly as you think then we can train away from the others, will that work?"

"That's probably the best deal I'll get" he said bitterly. "Then you'll see that I'm basically the Samwell Tarly of Camp Half-Blood."

"Who the hell was that?"

"He's a character in a book, he was useless with a sword, of course I have different skills than he did, and I'm not fat so…"

"Well, if you want to join a book club, I'm sure the Athena cabin would love to have you. On the note of reading does this mean you don't have dyslexia?"

"hahaha, I wish. No, I would just go library to library and read what I could before returning the books, I only got through the first one in two years. Welp, we've got a date with me getting humiliated so let's get on with it.

On the way back to the arena we continued to talk and from what I've learned is that he's been on his own for quite some time and he survived by hunting, he had been in archery competitions when he did live with his mortal family.

Once we got there, I knew the sword wasn't his style. He was attempting to hold it with both hands. "I'd recommend using one hand for that sword, it's not long enough to warrant both hands." He adjusted to one hand and just looked awkward. I decided to test his reflexes and just struck side to side seeing how he'd react.

"Block with the flat instead of the edge, otherwise you'll dull the blade."

He made his adjustment but then did something unexpected. As he blocked my blade, he then extended his sword in an attempt to stab me. I spun to the left and leveled my blade at his throat. "That was a good start, but you are too reactionary. You had a spike of aggressiveness but that left you vulnerable."

"Well, if that's the case, what would you recommend I do?"

"Let's just take another go at it and I'll talk you through it" We stood across from each other I decided to test his movement, so I took a step to the left and he mirrored me to stay square "Good, your instincts tell you to stay square."

I continued to test his simple battle instinct, going in circles and testing his ability to block. He would show signs of being good, but he had no confidence. He seemed to be second guessing himself. Finally, our lessons at the arena ended and we were on our way to the archery range ' _and now it's time to embarrass myself… again.'_

To say August was surprised by how bad I was at archery was an understatement. Hell, I managed to hit an Ares kid who was 100 yards BEHIND my target.

"Holy Crap Percy, there is no POSSIBLE way you can possibly be that bad at archery." He laughed as we walked to lunch.

"OK master-bowman, perhaps I should ask you to train me in archery for my help in swordsmanship then."

"I think that would be fine, when would we start?"

"Well after lunch is free time for Hermes cabin so we could start then if you want."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Naturally because this was my life nothing went the way I planned it to. After lunch we were heading to the forest to begin our training each other when Ares struck. "Prissy, Freshmeat where oh where do you think you are going."

At this August took his bow off his back and notched an arrow "I'm not interested in dealing with bullies so beat it." Clarrisse was surprised by his reaction but snapped her fingers and some siblings of hers came from around a corner.

"Clarrisse we really aren't in the mood for this so if you would be so kind as to walk right off that pier over there that would just be lovely."

"Prissy we ain't leaving until you undergo the initiation." With that she took a step foreward but no sooner than she set her foot down August moved his aim from her chest to her knee and let loose. The arrow pierced through her knee.

"Why don't you guys help her to the infirmary while we go and enjoy our camp experience." With that both of us walked to the forest while Clarrisse's siblings helped her hobble to the infirmary.

"Don't think this is over!"

"Dude! I can't believe you actually shot her in the knee!"

"Well, I needed to defend myself and it's not like I had blunt arrows…" he muttered.

With that we spent the entire afternoon alternating between swordsmanship and archery until we heard the call for dinner. The next day went much the same as that before.

The morning of Capture the Flag was interrupted by the arrival of two more demigods, they both turned out to be sons of Ares. Which means they will be on our team thanks to the Hephaestus cabin making an alliance with the Ares cabin and the Hermes cabin. The two boys weren't siblings by their mortal family, but they lived in the same area and knew each other pretty well. One was shorter and stockier than the other.

The rest of the day was uneventful until it came time for the game. "August, make sure you use blunt arrows tonight." I joke.

"But where's the fun in that?" he asked.

Because we were still the newest campers August and I were assigned guard duty along with the two new Ares kids.

"Hello I'm Percy, and this is August."

"I'm Aaron and this is Dan."

For 10 minutes we were just talking while on guard duty. I learned that the two were from a cluster of small towns in northeast Nebraska. When Dan mentioned Wausa Ashby's eyebrows went up in surprise ' _it seems he knows of that small town.'_

Suddenly a handful of Athena children came into the clearing thinking that they had a clear shot at the flag, only to find four guards. "Aaron, Dan watch the flag, Annabeth has an invisibility hat she might be here!" I said. As I said this August started shooting arrows at the Athena children holding them at bay, shooting where their shields didn't cover with rapid precision.

I then ran to intercept them and stood in their paths, two came to strike me at the same time I blocked the one on the right when suddenly the second one's sword was suddenly out of his hand and an arrow fell ' _August must have shot the sword!'_

This continued for another minute or so where August would cover me as the Athena children attempted to attack. Finally, the conch horn sounded as Luke crossed the creek boundary. I looked over at August to thank him when suddenly a golden sun appeared of his head then Chiron said, "It is determined, Apollo, god of the sun, athleticism, archery, prophecy, arts, and good health."

Luke came over to congratulate August on his being claimed "Congratulations on being claimed. One down, only about 20 to go. Lee Fletcher is the head councilor of Apollo cabin, I'd go talk to him and I'll have Percy take your stuff to the Apollo cabin for you."

"Thank you for your help, and I'll come by and visit when I can, it's the least I can do."

 **A/N: What do you think of the OC's I understand they can be quite polarizing and there is somewhat of a hint at a subplot I can hit depending on you guys say, reviews and PM's are encouraged.**


End file.
